This Time
by EndlessDream91
Summary: Adam and Charlie's thoughts on becoming a father during high school..


_**I don't own the mighty ducks but I do own the kids and other character**_

This Time

ADAM FLASHBACK……………….

Adam is at the hospital looking at his daughter. gosh she is so beautiful. I'm never going to leave. I'm thankful for aunt Casey and Charlie for letting me in to their home. I can't believe my own parents won't even help me. I'm also thankful for the ducks. They were here to support me and is in the waiting room. she ditch I can't believe it. How could she leave her own daughter. I saw the note on the nightstand I couldn't believe what it said. "I'm sorry Adam but I'm not ready to be a mother. It was a mistake and I can't take care of her. You can do what ever you want but I can't help you and I won't be there. I know you think I'm cruel right now but you are a lot stronger then me. I'm weak and I don't deserve her." she right about one thing. She doesn't deserve her. He turn saw his doctor in the hallway. "doctor Charles I was wondering if I could take her home now?" Adam asked. "yes your daughter is perfectly healthy and when you sign her birth certificate and a few more papers you and Lisa can take her home."

when he mention Lisa, Adam looked down. "no Lisa. She couldn't handle the pressure." Adam informed him and he looked disappointed. "that's a shame. Well if you follow me." he lead him into his office and give him his papers.

When it came to naming her he knew actually what he wanted to name her. He put down the name and after a few more papers the doctor lead him to his daughter.

When he placed her in his arms he just stared at her. "she beautiful." a near by nurse says and he smile. "yeah like a angel." he tells her and she nods. After a touching moment he made his way to the waiting room where the ducks were waiting.

Charlie was the first one to see him. "Adam what took so long?" he asked not seeing the baby in his arms. "Charlie Shhh she sleeping." he says and Charlie looks at her. "oh my gosh. Adam she's beautiful." he says.

"you want to hold her?" he asked. "I'm scared I'll break her." he admits. Adam didn't take it as answer and carefully handed her to Charlie and he gently took a hold of her.

"the rest of them went back to our place because the doctors told them it was getting to crowed so when we can go. (takes a breath.) so what did you name her?" he asked. "Lisa gone." Adam let out.

Charlie head shot up. "what?" he yelled and then Adam Shhh him down and he did. "sorry but what do you mean she gone?" Charlie asked more quietly this time. Adam handed him the note and Charlie handed her back to him.

Adam grabbed her and saw that she was awake and just staring at him. "hey precious." he says to her. He looks up and saw Charlie sighs. "I can't believe this. I can't believe she did this." he says.

"Charlie I need you guys now more then ever." Adam say with fear in his eyes. "don't worry Adam I won't leave you ever. I already left you once. I'm not going to do that again." he says. "and your god daughter." Adam says.

Charlie couldn't believe his ears. "what? God daughter?" he asked. "Charlie you're my best friend, you let me into your house when you didn't need to, you're there whenever I need you, and you out of anybody deserve to be her god father."

"thanks Adam that means a lot." he says. "I would hug you right now but this cutie is in the way." he says the last part in a baby voice. Charlie looked at Adam. he was totally adapted to being a father. He knew how to hold her, she hasn't cried once, and she looks so comfortable holding onto his finger and never wanting to let go. It's like she know she is safe in his arms. "I still can't believe it Adam. This is the next generation of ducks." Charlie says and Adam laughs. "I never thought of it like that."

Casey and Gordon came back form the cafeteria and saw them talking. They snuck up on them quietly. Casey saw her in Adam arms and just gasp. "oh my gosh Adam she such a beauty." she says.

Adam smiled. "thanks aunt Casey. Do you want to hold her?" he asked and she nods. He hands her to him but she didn't let go of his finger. They laughed but he ended up letting it go without her crying. "you did good Adam." Gordon says and pats him in the back.

"yeah I just wish it wasn't during my last year of high school but I don't regret. I mean look at her. How could anyone think she is a mistake?" he says and Casey handed her back to him. "let's go home." Charlie says.

"but wait do you think we should leave Lisa?" she say. Adam looked down and Charlie shook his head. "she's gone. She got scared and ran. She not going to any part of her daughter's life but hey she the one missing out." Adam informed them Casey shook her head in disappointed.

She looked like she was about to pop and would give birth any day. "you shouldn't even be here. You need to stay off your feet." Charlie says as they walk to the exit. When they arrived at Charlie's apartment. Charlie came in and told them to be quiet because she fell asleep on the way there.

Gordon was helping Casey up the stairs and Adam was following them. When he walked into the living room he saw everybody waiting there. He sat down on the nearest couch. "would anybody like to meet my daughter?" he asked. "and next generation of ducks." Charlie snuck that statement in there.

Julie was at his side in a instance. "oh gosh Adam I never saw anything more beautiful then her." she says and without asking he gently handed her to Julie. She went back to her seat next to Guy, who she has been dating for the past year, who looked at her when she arrived.

Connie was sitting next to Adam and she could tell that he was tired. It was 12:45 in the morning. Goldberg was sitting next to Julie also and was gooing over her. "she has your eyes." Guy noticed. "yes blue eye beauty." Goldberg says. "what's her name?" Connie asked. "her name is Constance Julie Banks."

Connie and Julie look at him in shock. "I named her after the girls in my life." he says and puts his arm over Connie she moved and gave him a hug. "that was sweet of you.". she places a kiss on his cheek

"what about Lisa?" Portman asked as Adam and Connie let go. "Lisa ditch." "what?" everybody says. "Lisa decided she shouldn't be in her daughter life and that she wasn't ready to take on a mother role. That's why I need you guys to help me whenever you can." he asked and everybody nods.

"okay pass around the baby." Luis says because he was next to Guy and he wanted to see her.

A couple minutes later Adam crashed on Connie shoulder. Gordon ended taking Constance to bed in the crib in Adam's room.

Hours later Adam woke up on the couch. Everybody went back to school except they were late. Charlie stayed home from school though. Adam walked to his room and looked in the crib.

Connie was up and gooing and throwing her arms at him like she wanted him to pick her up. She did it all with a smile. "okay sweetie. Upsey daisy." he says as he picked her up. He sat down on his bed with his back leaning on the wall.

Constance grabbed a hold of his index finger and put it in her mouth and kept it there. Adam laughed. "does that taste good?" he asked her and she squealed. "how could she leave such a angel." he says looking at her.

She just gooed back. "I know but don't worry I'll never leave. You are my angel." he says. He didn't know that Charlie was outside the door listening. "the perfect daddy already." he whispered and then went back to his room leaving the new father with his blue eye angel.

CHARLIE'S FLASHBACK………………………

Charlie and Adam has been watering at a restaurant called Redondo's. Charlie met a girl who has been working there for almost a year now named Mandy. Before they went out she wanted to know how he felt if he started dating someone who had a kid. He didn't care because he already had a best friend who had a 8 month old daughter.

Now he was going to introduced her to the ducks. "don't worry Mandy they will love you." he encouraged her. Mandy and him were walking to the Eden Hall Ice rink. Charlie was carrying Alexander. Her son in his arms.

When she introduced him to Alex, Alex like him from the start. "I mean who couldn't love you. Right Alex?" he asked. Alex nods his head and then lays it back down on Charlie shoulder.

"thanks. Well at least Adam will be there then I won't be alone."

"yes and you can watch Stace on the sidelines with Alex." he says and Mandy smiles. "how about that Alex you want to see Stace?" Constance and Alex have met because on Charlie and Mandy first date, Mandy took Alex over to Charlie house and Adam watch Constance, Alex, David because Casey had to work.

When they got to the rink Charlie gave Mandy hand a squeeze before walking in. Everybody is on the ice waiting for the coach. Julie was by her goal and Adam was talking to her. Connie was playing with David and Constance.

Julie saw Charlie come. "hey who's that with Charlie?" Julie asked. Adam looked and smile knowing that everybody was going to meet Mandy. "it's Mandy. Come on." he grabs her hand and pulls her towards Charlie and Mandy who were walking to the baby playpen.

On the bench in the corner was were they put Constance and David when they can come. They just made it to the bench when Charlie and Mandy arrived. Adam went to go hug Mandy. "hello Mandy. My lovely friend." he says as he hangs onto her. She laughs and hug him back. "hey Adam

Adam moves to Alex who was still laying his head on Charlie shoulders. "hey buddy." he say and Alex gives him a little wave. "you tired?" he asked and Alex nods. "you want to lie down with Stace and Davis?" he asked again. "yeah." he answer and Charlie lieshim down next to David. "you guys this is my girlfriend Mandy. Mandy these are the girls of the ducks Connie and Julie." he introduced.

"oh so you're the girl Charlie is always talking about." Connie says as she moves to hug her and then Julie went to hug her. The rest of the team went to meet her and before she knew it, it was like she has known them for a while.

When they were practicing she stayed with the kids. "so that is your son?" Ken asked. "yup that's my little boy." she says. Alex looks at her and smiles. "he's cute." he says. "thanks." Suddenly Constance started to cry. Adam looked from where he was on the ice.

She gave him a look saying that she will take care of it and he nod and went back to what he was doing. She turn to Goldberg asking him if he could watch the kids and he said "sure."

She grabbed Constance and walked around in the stands. "hey calm down. It's okay. Shhh. Look there daddy." she says pointing to Adam playing on the ice.

Constance stopped crying a few seconds later and watched him . "yeah it's daddy. Look at him play." she could see Constance following him with her eyes.

She walked back to the bench just when Adam skated to them. "hey precious." he says as he grabs her and gives her a kiss on the head and carries her on his hip. "she just needed to see her daddy in action." she says. Julie picked up David and then sat back down and then Mandy picked up Alex and sat down bouncing Alex on her lap.

They were taking a break. Adam starting to skate around with Constance in his arms. You could hear her laughing. Charlie came up to Mandy. Alex held his arms out to Charlie and Mandy gave him to Charlie. "hey Buddy." he tells him.

"Charlie …… play Hockey." Alex says. Charlie nods. "and hopefully you and Stace and David will play." he says and looks at Mandy. "yeah I could see him hitting you with a hockey stick to get your attention." she adds and everybody laughs. says and they continue to talk.

Julie was gushing over David who was squealing in her arms. "oh Guy I want one." she say. "okay well don't think about getting one now. Just gush over these one for now and wait until you graduated." he says and everybody laughs.

Adam skated back to them and Constance squealing in his arms. "again." she says and everybody jaws drop. "when did this little girl start talking?" Connie says as she stands up next to him. Constance hold her arms out next to Connie and Adam handed Constance to Connie who was happy to take her. "for a couple weeks now." he said.

The End…. Sequel will be up soon.


End file.
